


【锤基】405

by itspumpkin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 异装癖基，PWP





	【锤基】405

405  
一  
“Loki，好了没？”Thor站在卧室门口问。此刻他心跳飞快，手心不断冒汗。  
门应声打开。  
Loki上身着一件白色女士衬衫，红色细带领结系得笔挺，下身浅色百褶裙配白色及膝丝袜，修长的腿乖巧地并拢着。双手紧握在裙子两侧暴露了他此刻的害羞和些许紧张。长到脖子的黑色头发梳理得整齐，脸上也带着恰到好处的妆容。  
“第一次穿给你看，所以比较小清新。”Loki等待着Thor的评价，这是他第一次在恋人面前展现自己的“真实面”。  
“漂亮极了，我的女孩。”Thor赞许道，并绅士地伸出手掌迎接Loki的手。  
一年前他和Thor——眼前这位金发碧眼的肌肉男开始交往。 Thor留着头灿烂的金发，Loki在初见时便映入脑海。有人说爱情是杯毒酒，多少人为此飞蛾扑火，Loki没有像多数坠入爱河的男女一样忘乎一切，深处的秘密让他看清了背后的万丈深渊，倘若迈出这一步，便是皲裂。  
Loki是一个drag queen，10岁独自在家时第一次偷穿了妈妈的裙子；中学时用攒下的零花钱买下了第一支口红，他每晚睡前都要嗅一下；经济独立后他开始收藏各式耳坠，尽管只能在镜子前独自欣赏，一丝不苟的西装三件套下藏着他精心挑选的男式胸罩。这是他承载了二十多年暗无天日的悲喜的秘密。小时候他时常盯着镜子里的自己，思辨不出所以然，他厌恶自己，生活在满目琳琅的废墟里，用“普通”堆砌起不为人知的一切。

爱无法得到释怀。他穿上成套的胸罩内衣和他的男友在他租下的房子里幽会，情欲的痕迹在屋子里四处游走。当Thor缓缓解开Loki的衬衫纽扣时，他终于低着头说出了准备良久的秘密。  
片刻的沉默后，Loki换来了Thor的支持。成了他坠入悬崖后那根勾住他衣摆的树枝。他感觉到心脏的燃烧，爱意和紧迫混杂在一起。  
“我会穿着裙子涂着睫毛膏上街。”  
“我跟你一起去。”  
“我讨厌穿男装。”  
“那就全都换掉，我可以帮你挑新衣服。”  
Loki哽咽，他知道自己再说一个字就要落下眼泪了。Thor凝视着他通红的眼眶不由得靠近，把手托在Thor脸侧摩挲，他们彼此的额头轻轻相抵，Thor做着无声的抚慰。  
Loki终还是忍不住哭了，捂着脸，抽泣得额角青筋暴露。他迟疑着把脸埋进Thor的颈窝里，男友浓密的金发遮挡了大部分视线，发丝间安心的香气刺激着Loki的嗅觉，从鼻尖麻痹至大脑，逐渐模糊他的思绪。  
这幽暗的空间里，Loki暂时获得了涅槃后呼啸的惊喜，曾经无以为继的期许得以倾露。他可以不再从拉扯的梦魇中惊醒。  
爱情是剂LSD。 

Loki的手指涂着层晶亮剔透的浅紫色指甲油，Thor第一次近距离观察这玩意儿，他牵起指尖仔细端详起来。“看上去我的甜心昨晚是吃着葡萄睡着的。”金发男人调笑道。他笑得明媚如常，哪怕Loki黑猫般的绿眼珠子多次试图窥探他的情绪，都成了一次次无功而返。  
不如今朝有酒今朝醉。  
情人间总有些专属的性暗示。血色饱满的唇舌游过碳酸上升的香槟瓶口，抑或午后温暖阳光下靠着窗台的半裸背影，还是伴随卡萨布兰卡的乐符赤脚在地板上相拥而舞。Thor没想过会是恋人刚做好的指甲，听上去有点搞笑，带着原始的笨拙和单纯。隔着Thor的衬衫，Loki惩罚性地掐上他的乳尖，带着嗔怪，尽管他穿着全套女装，可至少现在看来调情的姿态一点没变。  
Loki涂着层水红色的唇彩，奶油的质地勾勒出他精致的唇线。Thor低头轻咬，吮吸他柔软的唇瓣。人工合成的香精味蔓延至彼此的唇齿间，Loki的唇彩也被彻底吃掉了。  
Thor调皮地咂咂嘴，做出一副细细品尝的样子：“uhmmm，不错，有些甜。”Loki的手带他探进他的衬衫下摆，稍长的指甲刮过他腰侧的肌肉。  
Thor的额头贴着Loki的，问道：“洗澡了吗？”  
“洗了。”  
Thor抚上Loki被短裙遮盖的臀部，“这里洗了吗？”  
“你可以亲自看看。”

二  
情欲是Loki带着层薄手汗的冰凉之间升起的无名火焰，眼前绿眼珠子的男人睫毛微颤，Thor认定这是他们之间最为绅士的性爱。  
探进裙底的滋味有多奇妙，第一次等待乐透券开奖，点球大战的第五轮，竞拍场上的压哨报价，都无法类比，血脉喷张不够温情，直奔主题少点柔软，但Thor的手确实在打颤。他摸到了布料下的细密蕾丝边，是Loki新买的内裤。  
Loki准备了一整套新内衣，而Thor的手显然已经缺乏章法地伸进内裤里去探索未知花园了，蕾丝勾边的裤头被攒在他粗糙的掌心间蹂躏成团。Loki心疼地嗔怪：“这位先生温柔一点，这是我新买的。”  
“所以是穿给我看的？”  
“当然了。”  
Thor弯起手指勾开Loki的裙边，百褶裙掀出漂亮的弧线——果然素净的白色蕾丝贴着Loki的私密地带，从后向前布料越发厚重，迎前的区域被乖巧地裹成一团，而臀瓣却被半透明的丝质勾勒着。Thor挑了挑眉，表示很满意。  
他双手箍住Loki的身体将他悬空，Loki的双腿自然地勾住Thor的腰。紧接着Thor的双手便都伸进了裙底，Loki不得不紧抱住男友保持平衡。腾空的刺激感让他轻声尖叫，此前他们从未有过这样的尝试，解锁新的姿势总会激发更多的肾上腺素，像是泉水撞击山石，划出新鲜的抛物线轨迹。  
Thor的手掌很大，十指都陷进饱满的臀肉里，Loki弯曲腿部的姿势使得身后的私密地带得以暴露更多，手背被蕾丝剐蹭着，刹那间也成了燃烧情欲的一把柴火。他就着这个姿势走向床边，轻和地将Loki靠向床垫。  
Loki的双腿仍贴着Thor，小腿心机地蹭开男友的衬衫下摆，柔软的及膝丝袜厮磨着他的腰肢。事实上他爱死Thor的腰腹了，他的人鱼线和腹肌是最好的催情武器。  
“准备好让我检查了吗？”Thor欺身而上，压在Loki耳边低声问道，语气里尽是绅士做派而手指却已隔着那层纱轻轻刮着Loki的穴口。Loki笑着推开他的脸示意他继续。于是Thor的唇沿着Loki的脸颊一路向下亲吻，顺便解开Loki的女式衬衣，而细带领结却还完好地修饰着脖子，低垂在Loki深凹的锁骨窝上。Thor在此留下吻痕，他特意用了点力，皮肤紧绷的触感让Loki仰起脖子。湿凉的津液甚至激起Loki的鸡皮疙瘩，穿上女装的他似乎更加敏感，无形中每一个触角都被伸展开来。Thor的唇舌还在继续，他调皮地轻咬上Loki的腰侧，毫不意外收获一阵带着惊吓的笑声——Loki的腰侧是痒痒肉，他最敏感的地带。  
趁这偷袭的劲还未消却，Thor埋进Loki的裙底里，他早就想这么干了。蕾丝内裤被卷成一条褪至小腿，裙底下的秘密花园彻底暴露，Thor准确地找上Loki的囊袋双双含进嘴里，倏忽间被攻城略地的Loki只能张开腿呻吟出声。来得太热烈也太快了，Loki承认这很爽，他兴奋地将双腿架在Thor的肩膀上，享受男友的唇舌服务。  
不曾想片刻间Thor就直起身来：“转过去。”  
男友带着不容拒绝意味的口吻，Loki自然不会扫了兴，乖乖照做。Thor再次掀开他的裙摆，裸露的臀瓣一下接触到空气激得他打了个冷颤，还没反应过来屁股已经被Thor掰开，被仔细招待过的小穴暴露在他眼前。强烈的羞耻感下Loki条件反射地收了收胯，换来Thor一个不轻不重的巴掌，随即揉捏起他的臀瓣。Loki直观感受到了伴侣的控制欲，乖乖将脸埋进枕头里任由Thor胡来。  
Loki没给自己做扩张，私处正羞涩地紧闭着，Thor尝试着探入一指都略显勉强。他低头舔弄，唇舌间的温暖瞬间浸润干燥的穴口，Loki呻吟出声，男友的温柔对待像是沙漠里的绿洲，饿极时的压缩饼干，况且金发的他带着五月里柔软的阳光。他抬了抬臀部，但没多久这番舔弄就带上了有攻击性的进出，Thor唇舌灵巧，模仿起性爱进出的动作，羞得Loki更是满脸通红，下身却有了反应开始稍稍抬头。而Thor又开始轻轻舔弄起穴口。  
“别……继续，进来……”Loki变得急切，Thor太有技巧了，往日的故作推让都省了去。  
Thor大方地满足他，穴口在唇舌伺候下变得湿润柔软，Thor再次尝试推入两根手指，激得Loki一阵痉挛。他的手活一向很好，Loki甚至怀疑Thor偷偷去学过什么按摩技法，他带着热度的手掌抚过他每一存肌肤都像是一场战役性的侵略，每一个细胞都为他举起白旗。太想要了，如果在中世纪的欧洲他会因为自己的性欲被推上绞刑架一万次。  
下身的勃起让他再无法乖乖埋在床垫里，硬得发疼的阴茎摩擦床垫，Loki不顾形象地龇牙咧嘴，不自觉地模拟抽插动作，而他只能操着床垫，裙子内里被他弄湿一块。前后夹击的快感激发了最原始的一连串胡思乱想，脑海里尽是宇宙，是绽开的烟火，是男友的脏内裤，是用完打结的螺旋避孕套，天马行空，像儿时玩过的塑料卡片机，随意roll到哪张胶片都能让他抬起屁股。  
与床垫的对峙逐渐成了折磨，Thor撤出手指又舔了舔臀肉，留下一个带“啵”声的响亮亲吻。Loki总对这种亲吻声很敏感，类似于指甲刮过黑板的声音，Thor拍拍Loki的大腿示意他起身，他的腰软得不成样子，颤着腿起来跪在床上被男友从后面抱住。Thor让他面对着床边的穿衣镜。  
“看看你自己，真是个放荡女孩。”  
Loki迷糊着眯起眼，镜中他衬衣可怜地挂在肩上，内里的白色乳罩被蹭歪，妆容花了一脸，胡来的模样活像个失足少女，最疯狂的是他的裙子——被自己勃起的阴茎撑起裙摆，大腿间早已挂空，刚套着小腿肚子的内裤早就不翼而飞，天啊，这是最淫荡的失足少女了。  
羞耻感带来的困扰只持续了一秒，也许他生来有此一面，不然为什么上帝安排一个男人爱上穿女装，涂睫毛膏和指甲油，被伴侣抱在镜子前操，他还要养一头长发，练习穿高跟鞋。  
“就这样，在这里操我。”Loki伸手捞起几个避孕套放到床上，偏过头对Thor说。  
男友悉数照做，湿润大开的穴口使一切都变得容易。衬衣和领结被一通甩到地板上，Thor费了点劲才打开胸罩搭扣，Jesus这是他第一次对付这玩意儿。Loki当然不会像女人一样弹出一对白兔子似的乳房，但Thor依然啃咬着他一侧肩膀一边把玩起来。肌肤相亲能催发更多进出的美妙体验，男友的体贴对Loki向来受用。  
“啊……用力点……”  
Thor闻言加大力度，似乎能在镜子前撞散他，Loki支离破碎地哼唧着，连声叫床都叫不完整。人生前二十年都是玻璃球里洒下的种子，这一刻终于钻出朵芽。Thor是他坠入悬崖后挂住他衣角的树杈，是带着太阳光香味的珊瑚绒外套，是他的嗅觉，是他灵魂的另一半。Loki目光坚定地看着镜子里的自己，就是这里，这场性爱，疼痛和快感并齐能帮他记住这一刻，身体的摇晃节奏是天然的波频，Thor阴茎抽送的模样便是那朵嫩芽绽开的记录。

最后Loki射在镜子上，转过身啃咬Thor的胸肌，做完爱的空气中包裹着一份独有的安心，像冷水中化不开的泡腾片。Loki喘着气趴在男友身上小憩，像是跑累的兔子找到一处安乐的树洞躲起来歇息，一边的假睫毛黏到男友的肚子上。男友累得倒头就睡，还不忘剥掉他变得一团糟的蛋糕裙替他换上干净内裤。  
上帝啊，Loki想，Thor的胸口太好睡了。

三  
伦敦是片被潮水浸湿过的沙滩，嘈杂的声音构成它的骨架，空气中带着粘腻，街道里藏匿颠沛。Loki说不上喜欢伦敦，伦敦于他只是一个落脚点，但在这里他获得了自由呼吸的权利，从南海岸逃到这便没再回过头。  
午夜梦回时他偶尔想到那个与自己血缘相亲的男人，儿时他叫他爸爸。他们住的房子里有一盏怎么拧都不大亮的旧式吊灯，他困得睁不开眼，被屋外的打斗声吵醒。他记得自己有盏破烂的蜡烛灯，提着它推开门便能看见一地的玻璃碎片，来自打烂的酒瓶，有时还会有打碎的茶几、玻璃窗，以及一切能被打翻的家具。妈妈双膝一软跪了下去，玻璃渣子刺进她的膝盖，血像红色的河铺在地板上，闯入他的视线，他感到钻心地疼。  
他的声音太缥缈，推不翻那个男人，时常连自己都听不到。雷雨交加的夜晚里他被妈妈护在怀中逃往伦敦，雨水混合灰尘糊进他的眼睛，他感觉有数十只蚂蚁破开他的皮肤钻进他的血肉里。噩梦终结后的数十年间他依然记得那天夜里的雨，直到妈妈去世，他能喂饱自己的肚子，从每个月200磅费用的集装箱到住进公寓，那个夜晚就成了他额头上看不见的文身，让他永远记得浑浊的童年。  
Loki不懂爱，至少他单方面这样自认为。  
初到伦敦时他的南部口音被同学嘲笑，他用林荫道上掉落的树杈子抽人，就这样学会了打架，后来他用假身份证买酒，趴在床伴裸露的胸口上吸粉。他牙尖嘴利，工作中常用口才赢得先机，他偶尔使坏，通晓世故，缺失是他的常态。  
收获Thor算不上这辈子最爽的事，没有打架时皮开肉绽的痛快，代替不了酒精麻痹神经后抽离的舒畅，年少时有太多到第二天把头塞进马桶里都想不起来细节的经历，日子生生从中删掉几节。Loki自然不是什么甜蜜男孩，爱情没使他堕入庸俗便已感谢上帝。爱情竟让他学会了感恩，听起来就头疼。天哪，他压根没去过几次教会，不知道这算不算他的奇迹。

化妆品摆满整个梳妆台，瓶瓶罐罐尽是指纹收集器，然而却没用过很多次。最旧的是那支中学时偷买的口红，些许膏体沾在盖子周围，是打开太多次遗留的痕迹。他不恨自己的性别，男性性器官不会让他产生厌恶感，但不妨碍他爱这些带着工业香精味的化学合成品。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”Thor站在镜子前抚着他的肩。  
“你只需要耐心等待。”涂睫毛膏的动作迫使Loki的表情有些狰狞，成功逗笑了Thor。  
Loki还不太会穿女式皮鞋，挽手的动作带着更多搀扶，他们比平时贴得更紧。伦敦又在下雨，伞不足以装下两个身形都不小的男人，Thor的肩膀湿了一半。  
餐馆里客人不算多，温热的环境迅速蒸发着水汽，手指间都洇上一层粘腻。Thor提议开一瓶红酒。  
“我辞职了。”Loki开启话题。  
“不错，你们老板本来就是个傻逼。”  
“接下来我就是自由职业者了。”  
“所以准备好向所有人展示你的真实面了吗？”  
“准备太久了。”  
Thor握住Loki放在桌上的手，指尖暖意在二人间传送。  
“对了，”Thor从兜里掏出一个绒布盒子，“庆祝你的新生活。”是一对女式耳坠，闪亮的小珠子串成一线，扭成精致的一条。  
Loki惊喜，却又有几分局促爬上心头：“其实只是我普通的一天而已，让你费心了。”  
Thor摆了摆手：“我的意思是，你不需要把他视为普通。”


End file.
